The Prelude
by Blitzball
Summary: Trying to break my rust, a POV fic from Kuja's point of view before using Alexander to wreak havoc upon Alexandria. Don't flame, I'm just trying to get my writing feel back.


Soon, it would all come to fruition. The carefully planted seeds of darkness will flourish into full-blown destruction, engulfing the entire world in its roots. After all, he needed the perfect setting for his stage.

It was time for the tree to bear the fruit of his labor. The day was finally upon him.

He'd played the puppet for far too long, he was tired of allowing people to believe they were honestly controlling him, when simply, they were only ploys in his play.

_What an auspicious day for Alexandria…_

He thought quietly to himself, chuckling darkly as he hovered over the moonlit city.

His silvery, almost lavender hued tresses elegantly flowed with the wind that circled around him, as he placed a pale cheek in the palm of his hand, watching the stragglers who still ran around during the late hours of the night run to get home before they were caught.

_Drip, drop, drip…_

Suddenly, the sky began to grow dark. The clouds blanketed the moon, as rain began to descend from the sky. His sapphire eyes gazing up before a sinister smile formed on his wicked lips.

"How befitting, the skies wish to _cleanse_ the stage before it gets demolished." He mused, allowing the rain to fall upon his pale skin.

Everything was beginning to come together. No longer would he **_degrade_** himself to working with the peons of this world. Soon he would show the world that he wasn't just another mindless puppet.

It was almost curtain call, and the show couldn't begin without its star. What would await the young man in the next act? He controlled the script, yet it was still unbeknownst to him. Either way, the premise was just beginning to get good.

First it would be Alexandria. Then it would be the Mist Continent. After that, all of Gaia wouldn't be far from his grasp.

He would prove to them **all**, that he was no simple creation. He wasn't just some genome clone, created to live and die by the same fate as all his brothers and sisters. He wouldn't be just another lab rat, forced to live by that fate, he wasn't _just an experiment_.

_Was it wrong?_

Was it **_wrong_** to just want to be _himself?_ To be **different**? Was it wrong to want to escape the fate that he bore?

Perhaps, deep down inside, beneath the self-confident actor he made himself out to be, he was secretly… _afraid_. To break this endless cycle, he had to destroy the origin of all things; he didn't want to just... perish, as they all had before him. He _had _to break the cycle.

In a nutshell, he _feared_ death. It was plain and simple, but also **immensely **complicated. He didn't fear death because he was afraid of dying, pain never bothered him either for that matter.

_The weak lose their freedom to the strong_. Such was the way of the strong, as it was the providence of nature that only the strong should survive. That was why; why each step, minor or major, was so carefully planned. Strength was necessary, and he could only gain strength by gaining the favor of the Queen, and become ever stronger by double-crossing her. He had to become strong, he would _not_ lose his freedom, and turn over his fate to the hands of someone who only planned to **use** him.

Ten years, it seemed like such a long, long time… But for ten years, he'd been preparing for this very day.

The Mist continent would fall into absolute chaos at his hands, and he would savor in the atmosphere such an intense act would create.

"I bid you adieu, my sweet, beloved peons. I've bigger acts to plan, you are but the _prelude_."

Blowing a kiss to no one in particular, the scantily-clad male flew off into the night, plans of darkness and destruction clouding his very thoughts as he soared through the rainy sky. Chaos would soon flood the streets; it wouldn't be long now…

Zidane and his band of misfit friends certainly wouldn't survive _this_ go-round. It was always tragic; the death of the main antagonist. But it was oh, so necessary for plot progression, _wouldn't you agree_?


End file.
